sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Boeing B-17G Flying Fortress (ZSK
The B-17 Flying Fortress (ICAO: B17 / WAKE: HEAVY) is a long-range, high altitude, heavy vintage bomber. Created in Second Life by ZSK Digital Designs and Astral Technologies, the aircraft was based on the iconic real-life Boeing B-17G Flying Fortress, an American heavy bomber aircraft used during World War II. Background Produced by ZSK Digital Designs and Astral Technologies for Second Life, the aircraft is closely referenced to a real B-17G Flying Fortress in order to bring a unique and realistic experience to Second Life's Aviation and Combat communities. The B-17G Flying Fortress features new ground breaking technology for Second Life by introducing multiple engine controls which allow pilots to individually control the power of each engine, and being able to carpet bomb with the VICE combat system with the air of a HUD-based Norden Bombsight. As of Version 1.0, the aircraft is sold with the B-17 vehicle model with and without VICE, a display model, a target model, miniture desk model, repainting script,CPAT (Custom Paint Applying Tool) with HUD varient, displays of the Wright Cyclone R-1820 Engine, Heads-up display (HUD), and texture templates. Physics Core The B-17 uses a new Flight Physics core which has ancestral roots to the Astral Technologies F-16C Fighting Falcon flight physics engine and the Laminar Systems lift code from their Laminar Flight Engine (LFE). The Flight Physics core is based on a 1:6 measurement scale and has been specifically optimized for the B-17, allowing the aircraft to feel heavy and sluggish to control, lean towards a wing with less power than the other, and be affected by ground effect on landing. Combat System The B-17G is a combat-ready aircraft that is equipped with a VICE 1.2.0 combat system. List of the B-17G VICE stats: VICE AHA 200HP Weapons: *9 x LMG bullet rezzers. *20 x SMB bombs *4 x MDB bombs *2 x LGB bombs Features * High detailed Mesh model at only 98 Land impact (10 LI physics), and high quality textures with Normal/Specular mapping. * Smoothly animated control surfaces and functioning objects. * Fully functioning Cockpit and instrument panel with dials reading accurate scaled information on the aircraft's behavior; Artificial Horizon, Turn and Slip coordinator, indicated airspeed, Vertical speed indicator etc. * 10 seat-able positions; Pilot, Co-pilot, Bombardier, Navigator, Dorsal Gunner, Radio Ops., Ball Gunner, Waist gunners, and tail gunner. * VICE 1.2.0 AHA sensor 200hp. * Operational guns; Chin turret, cheek turrets, dorsal turrets, ball turret, waist turrets, and tail turret. * 3 Payloads; 20 x 100lb bombs (SMB), 4 x 500lb bombs (MDB), 2 x 1000lb bombs (LGB). Has to be rearmed on the ground. * Engines can be damaged and catch fire from VICE bullets and explosives. * Crash behavior; Bent propeller on striking an object and water landing/ditching. Complete aircraft destruction if showdown or if crashed from a hard impact. * Aileron, Elevator, and Rudder trim control via chat command and HUD * Individual engine control via command and HUD. (Turn on/off each engine, and throttle control for each engine) * Fuel system with each engine having its own fuel tank to drain from. * 6 Camera positions to choose from for Pilot and Co-Pilot. * Pilot and Co-Pilot controls and animations. Seat adjustment system is also available. * Pilot and Co-Pilot HUDs * Landing lights, Cockpit lights, Navigation lights, and Formation lights with projected lighting sources. * 6 External liveries with system for custom add-on textures. CPAT HUD included. * Update system for free instant updates. Photographs B-17 shot01.jpg|ZSK & A-T B-17 Parked at Archerfield Aerodrome (SLAL). B-17 shot02.jpg|ZSK & A-T B-17's interior showing the 20x 100lb bombs loaded in the bomb bay. B-17 shot03.jpg|ZSK & A-T B-17's interior looking at the Navigator's table and the bombardier's seat. B-17 shot04.jpg|ZSK & A-T B-17's Left wing showing the Wright Cyclone engines. B-17 shot05.jpg|ZSK & A-T B-17 flying at night with all lights illuminated. B-17 shot06.jpg|ZSK & A-T B-17's interior looking towards the instrument panel. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aircraft Category:Military aircraft Category:Bomber aircraft Category:Astral-Tek Category:Vintage aircraft Category:ZSK Digital Designs